Abstract Members of the Testis Specific Serine Kinases family (TSSK) are essential for sperm maturation and fertility. However, the TSSK signaling cascades remain poorly defined. Of this family, only TSSK6 is classified as a cancer-testis gene (CT-gene) as its expression is anomalously activated in a wide range of cancer types. We have found that TSSK6 can promote oncogenic behavior in pre-neoplastic cells. In this proposal, we will delineate the TSSK6-dependent signaling pathway in cancer and determine how this pathway supports tumorigenic phenotypes. In addition, we will develop cell lines, antibodies and additional reagents for further study of this poorly characterized kinase. This work will establish the molecular mechanism by which TSSK6 functions when anomalously expressed in tumors and present additional experimental tools for future investigations.